


Sunrise

by astrawberryoctopus



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrawberryoctopus/pseuds/astrawberryoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi was going to murder someone. It was 6 am, had slept the grand total of 2 hour, had his midterm in about 30 mins and there was no coffee in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in tumblr under my writing blog. After reediting it, I decided to finally upload it here too. So here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Standing in the kitchen after dragging himself from bed, he glared at the empty can in question and muttered some profanities as if that would somehow make some coffee appear. Waiting a second later, half expecting for some coffee to suddenly appear regardless (he was vaguely worried about his state of mind to believe such thing) he clicked his tongue in annoyance. After one last look at it, he decided to give up and start getting ready.

Dragging his feet in a lazy stride, he walked back to their bedroom to change into some clothes. Every morning without a fail he would make himself a cup (one sugar, some milk, sometimes black). He loved the taste and sometimes just holding something warm helped him feel better. If he was being honest, at this point he _needed_ the caffeine to get through the day. 

Still grumbling, he entered his room and pulled the sweatpants that were laying in the bed. After yawning he put the shirt that was on his desk near the almost full energy drink he couldn’t quite finish last night. At least that explained the sickness in the pit of his stomach. He had completely forgotten they were out of coffee since yesterday and they never really pick more so he had grudgingly settled with an energy drink for the night. 

Yawning again, he turned toward the empty bed and felt another spark of annoyance run through him. Mizutani was nowhere to be seen and he found himself needing his stupid blind optimism and a tight hug or some other shit because god knew he was not having a good day and he needed him. 

It was Wednesday. Usually at this time while he was getting ready for his class, he would be sprawled all over the bed, entangled in blankets and drool escaping his mouth. There would be a slow and quiet snore that was more akin to loud breathing. Nothing would wake him up no matter how hard he tried. 

He missed it. It was a very nice sight to wake up to and the melody of his snore gave him some kind of peace in the mornings while he prepared to leave. He needed that peace right this instant.

Izumi groaned again, stretching and battling another yawn as he dragged himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash some cold water in his face in hope of waking up. The ghost of a headache from last night was slowly returning. Whether of lack of sleep or caffeine he wasn't quite sure. 

“I’m going to fail this shit aren’t I?” He sighed, glaring at his own reflection in the mirror. 

He was a _mess_. The bags under his eyes of what felt like endless all nighters, his eyes bloodshot, his hair a mess he didn’t even bothered to fix, the annoyance and anger evident on his face. He looked exactly as he felt at least. 

“Well okay, whatever. I’ll just have to take this stupid class _again_.” A groan escaped from his mouth as he grabbed his toothbrush and some toothpaste and started to brush his teeth slowly. He could barely afford college, he couldn’t afford repeating the class. Never mind the fact that this class drove him insane with how slow and boring it was. Whoever made it mandatory was an ass, he thought as he spit the foam and washed his mouth to then leave his toothbrush in its place. 

The sound of the door opening snapped him out of from his thoughts. Mizutani was back. Izumi quickly splashed some water into his face and wiped it with the towel next to the sink in a hurry. 

“Where the hell were you?” Izumi yelled as he started dragging himself to the main entrance, grabbing the rest of the energy drink to at least get _some_ caffeine in his system in his way. “What exactly was so important that made Sleeping Beauty wake up without the need of 5 alarms and me physically throwing you off the bed for once”

Mizutani laughed and it pissed Izumi off. How dare him being so happy and not dead inside like him this early in the morning. Specially today that he was having such a crappy morning. “Oi!” he yelled again, finally walking into the common area and coming in front of Mizutani. “What's yo-

The first thing that he noticed was the cup of coffee that Mizutani was holding. Izumi stopped in place, crossing his arms and glared at his boyfriend suspiciously. Mizutani held Izumi’s glare with a small smile in a showdown that lasted a full minute before he ended up laughing.

"I went to buy some coffee for Mr Grumpy here,” he stopped to motion toward Izumi with a smirk.  " _God forbid_ he runs out.“ He glanced at the clock in the kitchen, took the few steps left to be in front of his boyfriend, grabbed the energy drink he was holding to then shove the cup of coffee and a small bag into his hands. "You’re gonna to be late! Come on.” He walked toward the room, went to grab Izumi’s backpack and started to gently push him toward the door.

Izumi just let himself be pushed, unable to really say or do anything because goddammit was this not one the sweetest thing Mizutani had done for him. Once they reached the exit he was given his backpack and one of those reassuring smiles he loved. Mizutani looked at him curiously, unsure on why Izumi wasn’t already rushing out.

“I…um, Mizutani…”

“My pleasure,” Mizutani’s curious glance turned quickly into grin. “Oh!” He said a moment later and pointed to the small bag Izumi was holding. “I also got you a muffin for breakfast. You need to eat something too.”

Izumi felt the smile and blush with full force but didn’t quite fight it. “Okay but before I go,” he said grinning before pulling Mizutani down to give him a quick kiss. “You’re pretty good you know?” The grin grew into a smirk, “this is why I keep you around.”

Mizutani snorted at that, “You must be _really_ sleep deprived.” He laughed again, finally opening the door and giving Izumi a final push outside the door. “Now go. I did wake up at 5 am and walked all the way to the coffee shop because of your _stupid_ coffee and breakfast. I’m going to sleep before my final. Good luck!” He gave him one more reassuring smile and wave before slamming the door close.

Izumi snorted and kicked the door slightly, yelling ‘rude!’ loud enough for Mizutani to hear.  There was a laugh on the side of the door but nothing more.

Izumi laughed again before looking at his cup and quickly noticing the corny message Mizutani had left behind. Rolling his eyes, he finally took a sip, knowing that it would be perfect and just as he liked it. It was, it was _perfect_. He smiled again, taking the muffin out of the bag to then start the walk to his test while eating it. All the while unable to wipe the smile from his face.


End file.
